


Kill Me Now

by ToMarsAndBeyond3



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: ACtually dyING, Coincidentally so are Todd and Farah, FUCK, Fight me outside the local dennys, Fuck you i love you, Hey author?, I'm, Kdjduxhdududjdjdjjdihsywhxoanwhd, You dont have to have read the fic that this is based on to understand this, so theres that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToMarsAndBeyond3/pseuds/ToMarsAndBeyond3
Summary: Amanda Brotzman is out for blood after she finds her brother and Farah brutually murdered in the Agency, and Dirk taken by Blackwing once again.





	Kill Me Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OverlordAvery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlordAvery/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You're Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820292) by [OverlordAvery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlordAvery/pseuds/OverlordAvery). 



> Okay so, I love the fic You're Mine by OverlordAvery, but I honestly was going to actually explode if I didn't do SOMETHING to counter all the angst. I love it, but it can be so emotionally taxing, I really just want Dirk to have a hopeful ending. But I know he won't. So I wrote one myself. It's short, but it's also five in the morning so sue me.

“He's fucking dead Martin! They’re fucking dead!”

Amanda was collapsed on the street, a tightness in her chest like she'd never experienced before. All chances of breathing were lost as she sat there, every ounce of energy gone. Even the others, usually bouncing and roaring to help, were lethargic and scared as they lounged around her.

“Drummer.” Martin's voice was soft, a hand on her shoulder. “I know. I know. I'm sorry.”

“Fuck your sorrys!” Amanda screeched at him. She pushed his hand away, a pained whine in her throat. “They're dead! Splayed out like sick fucking butterflies! And Dirk is gone!”

They were all gone.

“I know.” Martin whispered. “But we're gonna be okay. First thing we gotta do is ditch the van.”

“But.” Vogel started up, his voice weak. “Martin-”

“No” Vogel.” Martin's voice was set in stone. “We're ditchin’ it. No way I'm lettin’ any of you get hurt.”

“They're fucking dead.” Amanda gasped. Her face was red and her eyes were bloodshot, tears soaking her skin and her shirt. “He, he killed them. He killed them. Fuck, Martin what the fuck.”

And Amanda lost the ability to speak, her whole body being overcome with sobs. The sight of Farah and Todd, cut open and left there was seared into her mind. And Dirk, he was just gone. The only consolation was that Mona was still in the drawer where she'd been left. So now they had a shapeshifter, a scared inter-dimensional rainbow creature, and five hysterical Rowdies.

“I don't know, Drummer.” Martin was trying his best to comfort her, but he was scared just as much as they all were. “I'm not lettin’ anyone get hurt.”

“It's too late for that.”

“It is.”

Martin pulled her forward for a hug, and predictably, the other Rowdies moved into join. But they were silent, slow, and nothing like how they usually were.

They could feel doom creeping up on them.

 

___

 

Amanda awoke to a nightmare.

The night around them was dark, silent in it's eerie vie for peacefulness. All there was for light was the full moon, and the gentle breathing of her family around her. She'd seen Todd and Farah again in her dreams, crying out as their injuries appeared again and again. Then they both looked right at Amanda, and she had screamed until she woke up.

That's how it always went, both of them wearing a necklace of white stone and faces of the utmost terror. It chilled Amanda to the bone.

They were _dead._

All of this had turned on its head so quickly.

At first, it was fun. Running around with her newfound friends, soon to become like brothers to her, breaking things and learning to live. Loud music, pink haired folk, sword fights and late night chats about stars. It was all fun and games, until suddenly it wasn't, and Amanda was questioning ever getting involved in any of this. She should have taken.Todd and run for the hills at the first sign of danger, but instead she was here.

And her brother, well, he was dead. And she had never gotten to truly try to mend things between them; there hadn't been enough time. Because how were either of them supposed to know that Todd's time would be so short?

And Farah.

It had been an awful task to call Tina, tell her that their girlfriend was dead. There were so many wonderful nights between the three, cuddled in a blanket and binging The Office on Netflix. All of that was gone now, and Amanda, she wished she was dead too. Just like Farah. Just like Todd.

Just like Dirk, probably.

__

 

Amanda shrieked as flames covered her body, the sound of bubbling flesh filling her ears as she watched her skin burn away, exposing soon to be tainted bone. It wasn't real of course, but it _felt_ real. She was burning alive.

The blue lights came mere seconds after her screams, draining the energy of the attack. And predictably, she fell into a vision, but as soon as she had she wished she hadn't.

Dirk. She saw Dirk.

She saw pain.

She saw terror.

And she saw those white stones. Those quaint, strung up stones hanging in the window of an abandoned store. That was where they needed to be. She could only hope that whatever they were, they were exactly what was needed in the universe.

__

 

The stones lit up as soon as they were placed in a circle on the ground. Amanda Brotzman saw the universe, she saw it in all of its strings and planes and intricacies. She saw the face of one Hugo Friedkin, for just a second, and then it was gone. 

Gasps left her throat, her fingers digging into the dirt as she tried to blink into her surroundings again. The overgrown backyard of that damned store came into view, as did the faces of concerned, frightened Rowdies. She was used to the look of that by now, even though at first, she thought she'd never get used to seeing _them_ scared.

But that wasn't the most important thing.

The stones had exploded, pieces of the material flying into every surface they could find. In their place were two disheveled, unconscious figures, and Amanda's breath caught.

“Bro?” She whispered. “Far-”

Oh gods.

Amanda was back to sobbing, a newfound hobby of hers, staring at the figures on the ground. They weren't dead.

They were _alive._

__

 

Killing Osmund Priest was so much more than ideal. It was fucking _orgasmic._ Amanda watched as Farah’s gun went off, the bullet flying straight towards Priest. He jerked his head back, and for a moment, everything looked to be alright. But then of course his head exploded, and the man slumped to the grass, finally defeated.

Dirk was handcuffed behind him; he had passed out from a panic attack in the first five minutes of the onslaught. And now everyone was gathered around him, Todd and Farah as the front of the group.

They knelt down, one of either side as they exchanged tired, panicked looks. Todd leaned down even further, and with a touch so gentle that Amanda was shocked, he brushed the side of Dirk's face with his thumb.

“Dirk,” He said. “Dirk? Can, can you wake up?”

He did, Todd got his wish, but it wasn't the beautiful reunion everyone imagined. Dirk fell into a fresh wave of panic, and started to call for Priest with tears in his eyes. This sent Todd reeling back, speechless as he watched Dirk's fit.

“Dirk!” Farah pulled Dirk up, wrapping him in a firm sort of hug. “Dirk! Hey!”

“Farah?” Dirk blinked, seemingly seeing them for the first time as Farah’s hug, warm and secure, broke through to him. “Tod- Todd?”

“Dirk.” Todd crawled forward, joining the hug and resting his head in Dirk's shoulder.

“Is, is that my name?” Dirk looked completely terrified, his thin, malnourished face watching everyone as of he expected someone to throw a kick. “Dirk?”

“Of course it is.” Farah was frowning now. “Who else would you even be?”

“I…” Dirk stared forward. “I don't know.”

Amanda had to remind herself to breathe. “We're gonna help you figure it out.” She could see the stars out of the corners of her eye, and she followed the direction to watch them shine in the night sky. “We're gonna figure this out.”

She was going to knock Blackwing down, pillar by pillar. And Dirk was going to stay back, lying in a blanket.

Ken Addams was going to _burn._


End file.
